


Ender Possession AU

by PrussiaIsntDead



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Tags Are Hard, The Ender Dragon - Freeform, ender possessed au, some things may be iffy, techno fricks up lol, that was created by me and a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaIsntDead/pseuds/PrussiaIsntDead
Summary: bad:dream: i am going to end yuor pathtick lief!!!!!!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> wow i just realized fr this to make logical sense techno should be 1 year old in this chapter..... nah we are just going o throw logic out the window and its never coming back :)

Techno clutched his sword handle, hand tense as he waited for the beast to come to his level. He grit his teeth as he saw the dragon’s health bar lower to a mere sliver. He began attacking, swinging rapidly not paying attention to if he was hitting his target or not. He almost gave up hope, seeing the dragon lean upwards toward the void sky. Suddenly-

“YES! I did it! Let’s go!” Techno near-shouted as he relaxed his grip on his sword. He chuckled a bit, the high of accomplishing something amazing still not fully worn off. 

The dragon levitated higher and higher, cracks of light breaking through the dark-purple-almost-black leathery scales of the Ender Dragon.

“I’m gonna be able to enchant so much stuff- what the hell?” The pig stepped towards the center near the (now lit) portal back home, where she died. She hadn’t dropped tons and tons of experience, no, she had dropped a letter and two.. orbs?

Techno shrugged, thinking that this was just a rare drop. He picked up the twin orbs, examining them. One was a blue, the colour of the lighter jeans that people wore. In the middle was the eye of some animal, most likely a sheep or goat, still dripping fresh blood. Techno turned to the other orb, the one in his right hand. It was a deep red, in the middle shone a bright flame that flickered with spirit. He doubted he could put it out.

Curious, Techno smashed the orb that was held in his left hand, the blue one, a few blocks in front of him. Out of it gushed the clearest water Techno had ever seen, despite the eye leaking crimson. He waited for a few seconds, and nothing happened. He did the same with the orb that was in his right hand, the red orb. It flowed out lava and produced the heat of one hundred suns. Despite having should joined the lava, the flame was still alight and burning.

When there was no result, Techno looked around him for anything else. He saw it. A piece of beaten up parchment, folded over itself three times. He picked it up carefully, unfolded it and read the text.

_For the blue hue it must find_

_Someone pure of heart, rational, kind_

_Bless him or her with my heart and my horns_

_Seek out the cleanest newborn._

_For the violent velvet, it must search_

_For a menacing host who makes other’s hearts lurch_

_It shall have power and spirit_

_And force others to hear it_

_But be warned: red wants to mix with blue_

_To make them once more, a purple hue_

_It will do anything to be once more united_

_It will attack as soon as Blue is sighted_

_Blue will try and keep the peace_

_It will scream at Red to cease_

_But cries fall on deaf ears_

_Then will come true, my very worst fears_

_As for me, I wait patient_

_In return of my children_

_And to whoever finds this, do not crack the gem,_

_For spirits will release and you will summon them._

“Oh god,” Techno face palmed, “I fucked up, didn’t I?” With that, he jumped into the portal, parchment in pocket and destroyed orbs left behind.


	2. First [Blue]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad defies the rules that have been laid out for him. But what if the rules weren't set in place to keep *him* safe?

Bad never questioned why he wasn’t allowed out. He never questioned why he wasn’t allowed to own mirrors or why he was homeschooled. It had been that way since he was born, and Bad just thought he had strict parents. Bad was allowed to have a laptop, though if he ever took off the duct tape that covered his webcam, he would be punished. He just thought it was a normal thing to do. Even if he didn’t live with his parents anymore, Bad still followed the rules they had set since he was little. 

Though he was homeschooled, Bad had made a few friends thanks to the internet. They met over bonding of a trivial videogame. He assumed it was fine as long as he didn’t show his face. They had fun together, him, Skeppy, and a6d. Most of their time playing would be spent in a voice call where they either screamed or argued. For Bad, they felt somewhat like a family.

Sort of through them, Bad met his other friends, George, Dream, and Sapnap. When he first met Dream, and still now that they’re friends, Bad felt like they snapped together like two puzzle pieces would. It just felt like it was fate or something; it was natural.   
Bad groaned as he sat up to slap his alarm that was blaring. Once the annoying noise had ceased, he took a deep breath as he rubbed his face. He looked at the time. It was half-past eight in the morning. Bad stretched his arms before sliding out of bed, walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth and maybe shower.    
After he finished his morning routine, he headed to his kitchen to see what he could get for breakfast. Opening the first cabinet, he only felt mild annoyance at it being empty. After the third empty cupboard, panic began creeping its way into his being. As he checked the last empty space, Bad was a full on anxious mess. Usually, he depended on his family to bring food to him so he didn’t have to go out. He thought he would be okay when nobody brought anything for a few weeks, but as the evidence showed, this was a problem.   
Bad was an adult, wasn’t he? He could probably go into public by now. Maybe if he could just cover up? Yeah, that would probably be fine. So with that, Bad tread off to his room to slip on his cloak-like hoodie and some iron armour. He slipped his sword in the sheath that was on his back. Tying his checkered bandana around his lower face, and flipping his hood onto his head, he grabbed his bag of gold and stood before his front door. 

Bad took a deep breath, a feeling of apprehension pooling in his lower stomach. He let out the breath and opened the door, stepping outside. He shut the door behind him and, as he turned around, he squinted and shielded his eyes with his hand. He didn’t realize outside was so.. bright. Bad stood around in awe for a couple minutes, probably looking strange to bystanders. He looked around, dumbfounded at how beautiful everything looked. 

He shook his head to clear it of any and all thoughts, and he followed the dirt path that he assumed led deeper into his village. After stumbling his way around the unfamiliar place for an embarrassing amount of time, he finally found what he was looking for; the market. He unconsciously patted his small bag that hung on his hip, heading into the marketplace. The stalls were all vivid and splashy, colours attracting his eyes. Shopkeepers were speaking loudly about the things they were selling; wood logs, mining equipment, and valuable and rare items to name a few that Bad could actually hear.

It took a bit of walking before he found the farmer’s market, it was at the very end of the drive that the market was built on. The division of the market was a bit more rowdy than the others, and that was mostly because of all the livestock that was in the area. Bad studied the display around him before his eyes locked on a clerk that was vending bread. He made his way over and asked how much for a loaf. The clerk looked up and on sighting Bad she stiffened. 

“Three,” she had declared, in a tight tone, “three gold nuggets.” Bad had nodded, fumbling with his pouch for a second before pulling out two gold ingots and pushing them towards the girl. She looked at him, one eyebrow cocked up.   
“I don’t plan on coming back soon,” Bad explained, now more aware of how suspicious a hooded figure purchasing copious amounts of food looked. The girl nodded her head slowly, not looking any less doubtful. Bad avoided eye contact while the clerk gave him the six loaves he paid for. Bread almost never went bad, right? That meant he should get lots of it since it would hold him over the most. Bad stuffed the provisions into his inventory. He never did understand how he could hold so many things despite almost never having pockets.

Bad thanked her before turning around and walking off, mentally asking himself what else he should get. Potatoes, definitely, he decided. They lasted a few weeks at most and could be baked for a better meal than if they were left raw. Excited with his plan and also how knowledgeable he was of the spoil time of food, he set off to the potato stall he saw as he was getting bread. The interaction went the same way, the man thought bad was suspicious and was further verified by how much Bad had wanted off of him. 

As Bad made his way back to his home, he took the time to take in the view of his village once more. He was still astounded that he had never seen Halivaara in such a way. It made him want to see all of Istrarim. However, that would have to wait for another day, for it was eleven in the morning and Bad was starving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa I feel like this is full of contradictions but oh well   
>  Also: 1k words! That's the most I have ever written!


	3. Last [Red]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not like he can help it or anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my mum for reading through this pre-post! You can thank her for fixing the few grammar mistakes that were in the draft <3

Dream was always violent. He was for as long as he could remember. What he couldn’t remember, however, was the last time he was in his house. His parents just couldn’t understand him. Meals at home were never enough, even if he did get some extra. What was better was mice. If he was lucky, cats and small dogs, too. He had only tried to be nice by bringing rodents and snakes to his doorstep for his parents, but instead he got yelled at and kicked out of the house. 

This meant he had to wear the cheap mask his parents made him use in public. He had heard the arguments late at night about how his eyes weren’t natural. How he would never make it in the world with how he was. They were probably right, but hey! At least let him figure it out on his own! 

Thank god for George and Sapnap. Without them, he probably wouldn’t be alive right now. Sure, they thought him eating raw meat and modest animals was a bit weird, but it certainly wasn’t the worst thing they’ve seen. Whenever Dream got kicked out, he stayed at one of their houses. One of the better things about living in Kamouraska was that his friends were relatively close, and the village was close to Wynstable. This meant good hunting so long as the stray cats didn’t outdo him.

Unfortunately, it was one of the days when Dream would have to end up staying somewhere. He usually stayed with Sapnap since his parents weren’t home that much. This meant that they wouldn’t worry over Dream and try to contact authorities. As horrible as the situation was, it also meant that Sapnap was good at most household chores, such as cooking, and was rather hospitable. This made him the choice host to stay with in time of need. Sorry, George, but there’s no reason to boost cynicism. 

Dream took a deep breath before covering his face with the tight, porcelain mask with a guileless smiley face drawn onto it with melted charcoal. It was hard to breathe in it, seeing as there were no air holes implemented in the mask. He managed.

His jaw clamped down on the rat that caused him to be kicked out again, and he started the trek to Sapnap’s house. Dream lived in a vast village that covered the plains that it was settled on. He and Sapnap were at the exact opposite ends of the village, which made visiting each other a pain. George was somewhat in the middle of the region, so when they all wanted to meet up they just went to George. The heart of the village was more interesting, too. There was little to do anywhere else. At the North end, there was the ocean, so Sapnap occupied himself with swimming and fishing. Though, at the South end, it was just plains with a few trees leading up to Wynstable Woodlands. This meant adequate stalking, but other than that it was quite dull. 

The plan was simple; head to George’s to recover some vitality, then continue the route to Sapnap’s. Keep his head low and don’t attract attention. Heaven knows he doesn’t need it right now. The trip to George would only take half a day, and if it was mid-afternoon he could make it by moon-rising. Possibly by dusk if he doggy styled it. Either way, it was in Dream’s best interest to start heading out now. 

He crammed down the rest of the rodent before tucking the skull between his molars. Dream then navigated to the back of the houses to begin running for the center. He would run in the streets but someone wearing a mask with their hood flipped up and running is a recipe for fallacy. It was better to stay hidden. Dream was perfectly fine with keeping that mystery. 

Everything was going according to plan until he came across a llama. It had cream fur and was tied up to a fence post. Dream spit out the puny skull into his hand, and concealed it into his hoodie pocket. 

_ Look at the throat. It’s quite exposed. Nobody would even notice it was missing. Don’t you want more than disgusting vermin? This is your chance. Take it. _

That was the voice that had been there since Dream was born. It always spoke up for Dream to attack something. He guessed it also controlled how intense the impulses were. It would make sense. 

Dream shoved up his hoodie sleeves, approaching the llama as if he was stalking prey. Well, he kind of was. He slipped off his mask so as not to get it dirty, his eyes emitted a purple blaze. His pupils constricted into needles, not unlike those of a cat. His eyes were darkened, full of murderous intent. He bared his teeth, abnormal protracted and acute fangs front and center. He growled a low and deep, guttural sound. The llama huffed and stamped its hooves in response to Dream crawling around it like a wolf.

He lunged at the hoofed monster, latching onto its neck and not letting go. The llama thrashed around in an attempt to make its attacker let go, which only made Dream clutch the wool, attempting to fasten his claws in the llama’s skin. He clamped his mouth down and jerked, causing the llama to fall to its side. 

Dream took this to his advantage. He straddled one leg over its withers, and the other across its shoulder. He then dug his thumbs into the poor animal’s neck, splitting it open and thus ending the battle that was already won since the beginning. He panted as he cut the llama’s lead, dragging it into the nearest alleyway.    
_ You deserve this. You fought for what you wanted and you  _ **_won_ ** _. To the victor goes the spoils, so you should savor this moment. Feast, reap your reward. _

Dream was too tired to argue with the voice, so he just crouched down next to the carcass. He gently coaxed the skull out of flesh and licked it clean before he started ingesting his profit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, you should go to my instagram! (@i.just.rly.like.pancakes) I post art of the AU and post updates on my stories. One of the more recent concepts that has been posted was the world in which this AU is set!   
>  Anyway, thank you so much for reading, make sure to leave a comment if you like, they make my day. I'll see you all soon! 

**Author's Note:**

> so what do you guys think? sorry it was short but this is only the beginning :))  
> anyway, comments make my day, even if they arent positive :D


End file.
